Sonic and Knuckles a revealed past
by FortuneandCathfernaTH
Summary: Sonic and Knuckles go into a battle with Eggman but the battle turns into a trap for Sonic. Knuckles escapes with Sonic in his arms and is now searching for help but how will he react when he learns both his and sonic's past? T just to be safe.
1. A fight for life

Sonic and Knuckles a past reviled part one- A fight for life

**Hey guys this is one of my stories from Deviant art so enjoy and tell me what you think of it **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knuckles ran clenching his eyes together to see. The ice cold rain was stinging his face; his desperate blue friend fought for every breathe in his arms. Both Sonic and Knuckles faces were red from fever. Knuckles felt the warmness of his blood drip down his face and his back but he didn't care at all he kept running searching for help for Sonic. Memories of the battle with Eggman flooded his brain. He had said that he had a way to absorb the chaos emeralds power and create a metal super sonic. But Eggman set up a trap half way in the battle an electric field surrounded Sonic and electrocuted him. Sonic screamed in great pain Knuckles tried to break the force field by continuously punching it but just got electrocuted himself. '"Hahahha give it up you Knuckle head not even Sonic will be able to break it!"' Eggman's voice ecochoed in his head Knuckles tried to shake the memories out of him only to be welcomed by more sets of events that had accured.

"Sonic!"' Knuckles own voice ran through his head. The next events were almost too unbelievable to remember. Sonic opened his eyes and what had supposed to have his emerald eyes were just plain white a lighter blue aura surrounded his body and gathered strongly around his fists a guitar like medallion appeared around his neck. From what Knuckles remembered despite the terrible pain Sonic was being brought upon he forced himself to move. He remembered Sonic punching the barrier and it broke like glass and he stood there in mid air looking the same way he did while in the barrier. Knuckles remembered Sonic's white eyes going back to green his medallion shattering into small orbs the aura left from him closing his eyes he began to fall to the ground. Knuckles remembered running to him in time to catch him before he hit the ground and taking a quick examination to notice that Sonic was breath as though his airway were being slowly pinched off.

'"Hahahha look at it this way Sonic you will see Fortune, Manic and Sonia again since I'm sure your going to keep the promise you made to her about the emerald."' He remembered Eggman laughing; that sentence confused Knuckles he didn't think much about it at the time seeing that Sonic was somehow gaining some sort of energy around him inside the field. But now he questioned it what did Eggman mean by the promise he made about the emerald and Fortune? Where did he hear that name before? Why was that name giving him a haunted feeling? And what connection did she have with Sonic? Why did the other two names sound somewhat familiar? "All these questions none of them have answers." Knuckles said allowed keeping his pace.

Knuckles was growing more worried for his friend he was coughing badly now Knuckles himself was feeling dizzy from the amount of blood he was losing he didn't know how much longer the two of them would last. Suddenly Knuckles saw what appeared to be a two toned pink hedgehog in a ghostly light she had longer dark pink quills than Amy's that was shorter in the front and got longer in the back and had light pink hair in the front of her and what appeared to be sad longing green eyes she was wearing a dark purple skirt and a shirt that almost matched her dark pink quills and wore a radiant blue medallion that had the same glow as Sonic had around his neck when he broke out of the field. "Hey! Please can you tell me where I can get some help from me and my friend?" Knuckles pleaded feeling that his knees were starting to give out on him he kept a tight grip on Sonic and stiffened his knees he kept one eye open squinting hard at the figure.

The pink female turned the other way and began running away from them. "No please don't go!" Knuckles efforts were useless her ghostly figure was quickly lost from the fog of the rain leavening behind her what could have been the rain dripping from her face but what appeared to Knuckles tears. "Why did she just run away like that?" Knuckles asked himself he looked down at Sonic who was still in the same condition and forced himself to start running again.

_"A gem containing the true ultimate power..."_

Knuckles froze he looked around he was sure he had heard a mysterious yet somehow familiar female voice no one was around him except Sonic and he was still fighting for air. Running out of options he replied. "W-who are you and what are you talking about?" 'Where did I hear this before?' Knuckles thought.

_"You know the truth… You know who I am…"_

The voice was replied completely clear throughout the hard crashing of rain. A bolt of lighting flashed allowing Knuckles to see more clearly for a moment he couldn't make out anything that might have been the one speaking to him. He tried to interpret what the female voice said and it came to him. "The rainbow chaos emerald?" Knuckles asked looking around him once more when he got no answer he asked. "Is this some game or something tell me who you are I want answers!" 'Why is she talking about that emerald? I thought it was destroyed along with its planet and creatures.' Knuckles thought.

_"I am a shadow of your past... Your past of which you and Sonic do not remember..."_

Knuckles gasped he couldn't believe what he had just heard he looked down at Sonic. 'He doesn't remember his past either?' Knuckles questioned himself in his mind. He had been so busy questioning his own that he never even took the time to wonder if Sonic remembered his then something else accured to him. "Sonic and I share a past together don't we?" Knuckles accused his head began to sway he was beginning to feel like he was falling asleep. "What do you want from Sonic and I?" Knuckles asked as he slowly fell to his knees he still had a hold of Sonic making sure he wasn't hurt any further the voice was soon fading away Knuckles was losing conciseness.

_"You must remember the locked past..."  
"Remember what made you who you are..."  
"You know who I am now you two find your selves..."_

Knuckles and Sonic were now lying on the cold wet ground lighting was flashing Knuckles felt very hot despite the freezing rain he fought to keep his eyes open. The last thing Knuckles saw was Sonic began to move then some sort of gem fell out of Sonic's pocket it began to glow and then he remembered a white light and then he passed out.


	2. Journey begins

Sonic and Knuckles a reviled past part 2

Knuckles opened his eyes slowly. It was foggy and dark it looked as though it could rain in an instant but it stood its ground. He came up slowly in a sit up position and looked around once more. 'Am I dreaming?' Knuckles asked himself as he tried to see clearly through the dark heavy fog. "Well if it is a dream then this is certainly the darkest dream I have ever had." Knuckles stated aloud the fog was getting darker. 'What was with all that I heard and saw first that girl in the rain, then that voice that talked about the true ultimate power... And what happened to Sonic when he was in that electricity field the way his eyes were white and the thing around his neck the glow...' Knuckles suddenly remembered that something fell out of Sonic's pocket when they were on the ground. 'Could that have been the-." Knuckles interrupted his thoughts when he remembered that Sonic needed help.

"Sonic!" Knuckles yelled as he began looking around in the dark sky and fog. He could only see a three feet radius clearly around him but his eyes suddenly spotted a green figure. He shot up in a standing position and ran toward it having some sort of hope that it would be able to explain things. He was finally close enough to get a ghost like view of it. He was a limeish green hedgehog male his spikes matched Sonic's perfectly and he had many strands of hair in the middle of his forehead that stood in an odd fashion. He had a circle medallion that had the same soft glow that Sonic's and the girl's had on. His eyes were as well green that were sad and longing as the girls had been. He wore a red vest that was slightly darker than Knuckles and an orange phany pack and his culflits were black and had silver spikes on them. In his right hand he held two drumsticks that looked as though they were made of a dark wood.

"Hey have you seen a Blue hedgehog possiblebly passed out and breathing weird?" Knuckles asked urgently to the hedgehog. The green hedgehog shut his eyes and turned his head he looked as though he were fighting back tears he let out a hard gulp. He turned around completely and began to walk forward. "Wait!" Knuckles pleaded, but he didn't turn around he kept walking and eventually disappeared completely from view. Knuckles began to follow him but he spotted something in the corner of his eye. "Sonic!" Knuckles quickly ran to his side unsure if he was okay or not. "Sonic are you okay can you hear me?" Knuckles asked the unconscious hero laying in complete silence. Sonic grunted he tighted his hands Knuckles helped Sonic into a sit up position and carefully held him there. Sonic put his had on his head and shook it and opened his eyes, looked to Knuckles and began to speak?

"Hey did you happen to see a green hedgehog that-?" Sonic stopped his eyes sadden he looked down at his hands. "That what?" Knuckles asked noticing his sad eyes. "Never mind Knuckles..." Sonic replied sadly shutting his eyes and frowning. Knuckles looked at him debating whether or not to ask him what he was going to say. 'Maybe he doesn't want to talk about it right now.' Knuckles decided and changed the subject. "Well I'm pretty sure you're not going to know where we are." Sonic shook his head. "I'm not sure but we should probably try and find a way out." Knuckles nodded he helped Sonic up to his feat and made sure he was steady then they both started to walk forward. 'I can't tell him about Manic and the others or the emerald it would be dangerous to get him involved. Man I wish I knew why Fortune wiped my memory of my past.' Sonic thought while he walked.

"Sonic?" Knuckles finally asked after moments of silence. "What?" Sonic asked his usual cheery self. "When you were in that electric field what was with that necklace, the light blue aura and your eyes were completely white." Knuckles questioned hoping to get an answer from him. 'Crap what do I do? I guess I have no choice I gotta tell him the truth.' Sonic thought he shut his eyes and began. "Uhh well-." Sonic was interrupted when a sudden light shun brightly through the thick fog. Knuckles and Sonic shielded their eyes and squinted hard. Suddenly everything was white then it faded into a wide green field. "Where are we now?" Knuckles asked looking around. "Hey look a town." Sonic stated pointing to the large city below him. "Lets go." Knuckles decided as Sonic and Knuckles began running toward it. 'It seems familiar like my home could it be?'


	3. Avoiding the fate

Sonic and Knuckles a revealed past part 3

**Okay this shows a little bit of Manic's point of view and a little bit of when Sonic was still passed out in the fog. I would like to Thank ****Awdures**** and **Hedgehog B. Rebecca **for giving me advice on how to improve my story Thanks guys!**

Manic looked sadly upon his passed out brother holding back tears he kneeled next to him. "I thought Zaldin told you not to push your self too hard."

Manic whispered in the complete silence as he placed his hands on Sonic's forehead making a small patch of green light up around his forehead that spread to the rest of his body then disappeared.

"Uhh…." Sonic moaned as he opened his eyes half way get a quick glimpse of Manic before exhaustion forced them closed again.

Manic quickly backed up to the point that he could barely see him in the thick fog and watched him silently.

"Hey have you seen a blue hedgehog possiblebly passed out and breathing weird?" A red echidna asked about three feet away from him.

Manic turned his head his throat was clenching he hated seeing his brother like this he forced himself to swallow nothing and slowly turned away from the echidna creating a portal in the thick fog.

The portal took Manic to a voiceless dark room that had about 35 feet in radius that only held a small pool of purple smoke that showed Sonic and Knuckles.

"I thought I told you not to let him see you." A mysterious female voice broke the silence startling Manic slightly.

"I couldn't let him die… besides I wanted to see him in person again." Manic argued to with the voice shutting his eyes at the end of the sentence.

"Can't we just tell them of their past? It seems unfair that we have to make them relive it…." The same two toned pink female asked as she came out of the darkness next to her brother.

"He needs to learn of this on his own. We have already risked enough by allowing Knuckles to go with him." A Black and Blue streaked hedgehog explained keeping his eyes in complete dark.

"It seems wrong though…" The two toned pink female said again still wishing to just tell them.

"This is the best way to do it Sonia I hate it too but this truly is the better way." A different female voice assured her sadly from the corner of the dark room.

"I hope this ends soon…" A male voice rang clearly through out the room that ended the conversation.

Sonic and Knuckles finally reached the small city as they looked around it was full of hedgehogs shopping around and tending for their young not even looking at Sonic or Knuckles.

"Where are we?" Knuckles asked confused as he looked around aimlessly.

Sonic stood next to him something about this place looked familiar to him but he didn't know what it was.

Suddenly all of the hedgehogs froze leaving Knuckles and Sonic the only ones moving. "What the-?" Sonic and Knuckles said in unison as they search franticly for anyone still moving.

Their efforts were rewarded as a hooded figure walked slowly towards them and stopped in the middle of Knuckles and Sonic.

"Four were born this day… One was carried in secret… Another was saved at birth…. Two were to be raised by evil… And Four…. Were born from it…"

The male voice confused them mysteriously and slowly continued walking leaving Knuckles and Sonic baffled with confusion.

As soon as he was completely gone everything became unfrozen and acted like it had never happened.

"That was weird…" Sonic stated stunned while he and Knuckles were still turned to where the figure had walked off and stayed there for about five seconds until a shrill scream was heard making them instantly turn around.

The one who had made the scream was a dark brown hedgehog. She had frightened green eyes a pale pink skirt and shirt that had designs of a large yellow diamond, a dark purple one inside it, then a light blue diamond scattered across her belly shirt and skirt.

She was carrying a very small bundle and running at an incredible speed despite the fact that blood was dripping from her wounds.

Knuckles and Sonic didn't have enough time to move and prepared for a crash when to their surprise the female passed right through them turning see through as she went through them.

"Did I just see want I think I saw?" Sonic asked as his eyes widened as his head followed the women.

"If you just saw a brown echidna looking hedgehog pass through us then yes." Knuckles answered as his head followed the figure as well.

"After her!" A tall brick red hedgehog called out having a medallion in the shape of fire.

Following him was a green hedgehog that looked almost exactly like him aside from the snowflake medallion.

Both had blue eyes behind them followed about ten hedgehogs with spears.

Just as the female had, the crowd of hedgehogs passed through them as though they were not there at all.

"We should help her!" Knuckles stated after they passed through them.

Sonic didn't hear Knuckles he kept watching where the young girl was running completely stunned.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Knuckles asked as he laid a hand on his shoulder.

Sonic shook his head to get out of the trance and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry let's go!" Sonic urged forward removing Knuckles hand from his shoulder and grabbed his wrist and used super speed to follow them.

'He's keeping something from me… But what?' Knuckles thought as they were running.

They were able to catch up with the brown female she was very weak but she held the bundle strongly and quickly turned into an alley way.

Knuckles and Sonic reached their hands out to the female but once again their hands went strait through her.

"Okay this is really weird…" Knuckles said as he pulled his hand back.

"Maybe we're ghosts?" Sonic suggested as they both looked up once they began to hear crashing feat coming their way.

"Get ready!" Knuckles warned Sonic as they got into fight position.

To their surprise a hedgehog that looked almost exactly like Shadow except for the fact that every thing that was normally red was blue, his eyes were orange and he wore a medallion that had soft glow and looked like a rain drop.

Jumped off of a water snake and leaned against the wall that led to the alley calmly.

The dark red hedgehog stopped the group and looked at him "I'm sorry to bother you on your day off Mathies, but have you seen princess Fortune caring a bundle?"

Mathies pointed forward away from the alley. "They went that way." He answered keeping his eyes shut.

"Thank you sir Mathies." The green hedgehog thanked as they ran to the direction he had pointed.

He stood there watching the guards for a moment then turned into the alley with a serious look on his face and looked down at the female and smiled calmly.

"Something you forgot to tell me princess?" Mathies joked as he kneeled down to the girl who had been looking down at the blanket the whole time.

The young girl looked up frightened and tears fell from her eyes. "H-he's my brother I tried to get the other two but I couldn't grab them in time."

She stuttered trying to keep her voice from breaking.

"Is he alright?" Mathies asked as he carefully moved part of the blanket over.

Knuckles and Sonic tried to get into see the baby but Mathies was blocking the view.

"Yeah he's alright; you on the other hand need help." Mathies smiled at the baby then looked at the brown female seriously as he helped her stand up.

"So you aren't going to turn him in." She asked confused holding the baby carefully.

"Of course not, he is just a baby there is no reason he should be killed because of a stupid curse." Mathies complained making sure she was stable.

"So what are you going to do?" Mathies asked seriously with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I-I'll raise him myself, he has a purpose that's why I'm not letting any one kill him." She promised looking at the ground.

"I agree that's why I'm going to help you." Mathies decided reassuring her with a smile.

"Mathies, what are you saying?" She asked confused as she looked up at Mathies.

"I'm saying I want to marry you. He is helping me to grow up, so I don't want to hide my feelings from you anymore." Mathies explained shutting his eyes.

Her eyes glistened with hope and she smiled happily. "I don't want to hide my feelings anymore either Mathies, to tell the truth I've always had feelings for you."

Mathies smiled happily opening his eyes again. They leaned closer together until their lips met in an embrace.

"Looks like he planned to help her all along." Knuckles suggested not taking his eyes off of the couple.

"Yeah." Sonic agreed absent mindedly as he watched the two.

Suddenly an explosion rang out throughout the city with a whirlwind of flames following it.

"What was that?" Knuckles asked as he watched the flames die down.

"I'm not sure…" Sonic replied falling into a trance again.

Knuckles looked at him unsurely; Sonic wasn't being his self then again who would when you are found someplace where you have never been.

But there was something else to it.

"That looks like it came from the echidna's city!" Mathies stated once the flames disappeared.

"We should go check it out!" She urged as Mathies began to teleport the three of them to the echidna's city leaving behind a bright white light that completely swallowed Sonic and Knuckles.

"Ugh!" Was all Knuckles and Sonic could manage out before they both blacked out.


End file.
